The 14th devil messanger
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: The survivors are busy fighting the demons until one day Hiro, Yamato and Fumi find a girl called Crimson in a destroyed area. With Crimson now caught up in the mess, and the demons becoming fierce, she has no choice but to help them defeat the demons and septentrions! Devil Survivor 2. No pairings yet.


Shin Megami Tensei Devil Survivor 2 Fanfic.

The 14th Devil Messenger

Chapter 1- Language Barrier Problems. A new JP's Member

A girl with long light brown hair who was about 17 slowly opened her strangely red eyes. "Where am I?" She mumbled, looking at her destroyed surroundings. "Anata wa daijōbu minogashite iru?" A man dressed in a strange yellow and black outfit blurted. She blinked twice. "Why didn't i learn japanese before coming to Japan?" The girl mumbled.

The girl's POV

"'Are you alright, miss?' he said." I saw a girl about 21 with black hair. "Yes. I can't understand japanese, sorry." I said. A teenager who looked 18 ,with slightly curly black hair and blue eyes wearing a bunny eared white jacket with a blue and white tshirt underneath, and a teenager maybe his age ,with longish silver hair and grey eyes wearing a black jacket with gold trimmings, walked over. "Anatahadaredesu ka?" The black haired teenage boy said. Argh! Why didn't i take japanese class?! "What the hell is he saying?" I asked the black haired girl, pointing at the boy. "Oh? This young lady isn't from around here, I see." The silver haired boy said, smirking. "Damn right I can't!" I blurted out without thinking before mumbling "I should have took japanese class." The man in the strange outfit started yelling at me with what i assumed to be japanese cursing before calming down and saying "Chīfu Hotsuin ni shitsureina koto shinaide kudasai." I looked at the black haired girl. "He said 'Don't be rude to Chief Hotsuin.'" She sighed. 'Chief Hotsuin? I heard Hotsuin but not chief. I guess that's his name.' I thought. " Sorry for blurting out that. I wasn't thinking straight." I apoligized to the silver haired boy. "Fine. Anyway, my friend Hiro here said 'Who are you?', okay?" He said, maybe a little annoyed. "Um, I'm Crimson." I said. "I feel there'll be some problems so..." The 21 year old woman grabbed me and i felt something on my ear. "The heck?" I mumbled. "Hiro, say something." The silver haired boy said to his friend, known as Hiro. "Okay. Where are you from?" Hiro said in english. "Um, I'm from England. Weren't you talking japanese before?" I asked Hiro. "I put a translater on your ear. Now you can understand japanese people and japanese people can understand you." The girl said. "By the way, I'm Fumi." She said before walking off. "It's dangerous here. Maybe we should go." Hiro said. "Fine. Hey, Crimson, What's your last name?" The silver haired boy asked. Why did he need to ask?"Kurenai." I said. "Ok then. Kurenai, come with us if you don't want to be killed." He said. Why? Oh well. I followed Hiro and the other boy.

I was brought to a building i never saw before then are ushered down some stairs. I end up in a room where several people are sat, all between 15 and 26. "Kageyama, Chief Hotsuin, who's this girl?" A woman at 26 with bluish hair asked. Guess most people call others by their last name. "This is Crimson Kurenai." Hiro said. "Nice to meet you Crimson." A girl a year older than me with brown hair said. "That's Io." Hiro said before introducing me to the others in the room. "Anyway, Hiro, why is it dangerous outside?" I asked. "There has been a lot of demons appearing since an earthquake happened 2 days ago, on sunday. So it's not safe. We were evacuating the citizens." Hiro explained. I looked at the silver haired boy, I so far only know his last name, Hotsuin. "Why have these demons started appearing?" I asked him. "It's something to do with the Septentrions. They are releasing the demons, we think." Hotsuin said. "Septri-WHAT?" I was utterly confused. "What Yamato means is that stronger demons, that we call Septentrions, are summoning these weaker demons." Hiro said. So Hotsuin's first name is Yamato then. Yamato must be very important if some of these people call him 'Chief Hotsuin'. How old is he anyway?"I'm you." Yamato said. "WAH! DON'T DO THAT!" I shouted then i held my chest. "I didn't know you had mind-reading powers..."I sighed, feeling my heart slow down. "He doesn't. He's just good at reading faces." Hiro said. "Then what am i thinking now?" I asked. Yamato stared at me then my stomach rumbled. "Um..." I looked away. I guess i am hungry. "You're hungry. Have this then." Yamato said before giving me this strange thing." .This?" I asked slowly. "Takoyaki." Yamato simply said, getting another one and biting it. "Takoyaki? Might as well." I said, biting into the strange ! "It's good!" I said, maybe too childishly. "Anyway, moving on, we have already stopped 3 septentrions so far." Hiro said. He then asked for my phone. I hesitated then gave it to him. He tampered with it then gave it back. It was on a website called Nicaea."You now have an account on Nicaea meaning you can now summon demons and are now the 14th devil messanger." Hiro said. Summon demons? Devil Messanger? But now i know what's happening. Japan is being attacked by demons and monsters. And only us devil messangers can stop them


End file.
